Te gusto la historia?
by NekoFT
Summary: Natsu le cuenta una historia a Lucy sobre ciertos magos... Todo tan solo para decir lo que era tan esperado para ambos... Pasen y lean, es mi primer OS. Nalu 100% (o 99,9%)


_Hola Minna_

_Este es mi primer OS, así que no sean tan malos..._

_Espero les agrade y tranquilos, Es Nalu en todas partes._

_Leean!_

* * *

_Te gusto la historia?_

La lluvia caía, las personas se refugiaban bajo techo y dentro de los edificios. Esperaban el momento de salir, cuando dejara de llover. Así estaban todos… bueno casi. Por la calle un par de personas corrían buscando un refugio con suficiente espacio, cosa difícil de conseguir en las cercanías del parque.

- **-Idiota-** dijo la más baja, una chica de rubios cabellos.

- -**¿Eso por qué?**- dijo su acompañante pelir rosa

- **-Te dije que era mala idea venir al parque hoy**

- -**¿Te dije? YO TE DIJE QUE DEBIAMOS IR A COMER ALGO!**- Le recrimino- **Fue TU, idea venir al parque pues TU querías caminar por el lugar, entonces es TU culpa que estemos mojados, no MIA.**

- **-Pero el día estaba tan lindo**

- **-Pero te lo dije**- la corto el chico

- **-Pero tú me invitaste!**

- ** Tu escogiste el lugar!**- dijo molesto- **Ahora tratemos de no mojarnos demasiado.**

- **-Serás Idiota, ya es tarde para eso**- dijo la chica deteniéndose.

- -**¿Y ahora qué**?

- **-Ya estamos empapados**- le dijo mientras miraba su chorreante vestimenta.

- -**Buen Punto**

Dejaron de correr y comenzaron a molestarse mientras caminaban por la fuerte llovizna. En el camino, el ojiverde se la paso saltando de charco en charco, salpicando a su divertida acompañante.

- ** ¿Cuántos años tienes?-** le pregunto fingiendo molestia

- ….- Pensó el peli rosa –** Veintitrés**.

- ** Entonces deja de portarte como un niño de 3 años!**

- **Pero eso sería aburrido-** dijo haciendo un adorable puchero-** Yo quiero divertirme.**

- ** Vale, Vale…. TOMA!-** La rubia salto a un charco grande, mojando más a su acompañante.

- **EY!**- dijo cubriéndose. Se limpió los ojos y la miro, puso cara de loco- **esto es la guerra…**

Se pasaron el rato saltando de charco en charco molestándose. Muchas personas que pasaban bajo sus paraguas se quedaban viendo a esa pareja jugar, algunos los miraban de manera divertida, otros con la mirada nostálgica y muchos desaprobatoriamente.

Ellos siguieron corriendo por todos lados, como si fueran niños jugando en la lluvia. Después de un rato jugando se dieron cuenta que la lluvia ya había dejado de acompañarlos. Ellos miraron alrededor, pues no sabían dónde se habían metido… El parque era muy grande.

Vieron a lo lejos una pequeña fuente, entonces no pudieron evitar mirarse. Definitivamente no sabían dónde se habían metido… Más o menos…

- ** Genial, simplemente genial** – dijo la rubia un poco molesta. Se acercó a la fuente y se sentó en el borde-** Ahora estamos mojados por culpa de tus juegos y para colmo estamos perdidos.**

- ** Tal vez no…**- dijo el empapado peli rosa llevándose la mano a la barbilla mirando fijamente la fuente- **Creo saber dónde estamos…**-dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ** En dónde?**- pregunto volteando a verlo.

- ** En la "fuente de las hadas."**-dijo como si nada. Ella lo miro con cara de no entender.-**Estamos en el lado oeste del parque, del otro lado de donde entramos.**

- -**Tanto hemos caminado?**-dijo l chica sorprendiéndose ante este hecho… - **Definitivamente eres un tonto, todo es por tu culpa.**

- ** Ahora por qué?-** pregunto molesto.

- **Por caminar sin fijarte en el camino ajora tardaremos horas en llegar al otro lado.**

**- -Tú me seguiste**

**- -Sí, pero..**

**- Lucy es rara…**

**- Cállate.**

Se miraron un rato para luego reír por un largo rato. Cuando terminaron él se sentó con una sonrisa al lado de ella… Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándole un sonrojo… Todavía no se acostumbraba a que lo besara por sorpresa… Un año y seguía igual que el día que le pidió ser su novia… Recordó la razón por la que la había llamado. Buco algo en su bolsillo y suspiro al saber que estaba ahí. Miró al cielo… De un tono un tanto gris. Lucy suspiro. El la miró. Ella estaba mojada, muy mojada. Su falda se desparramaba a su alrededor soltando pequeñas gotas. En ese momento se quitaba las botas para sacarles el agua… Dejo de mirar su cuerpo y miro su rostro. Ella estaba refunfuñando con ese seño que a pesar de parecer molesta le pareció tierna. Miró la fuente, pensando en algo que acababa de recordar… Busco algo con los ojos y cuando lo vio supo que tenía la manera perfecta de terminar el día.

- ** Lucy…**- llamó. Ella lo miró.- **Sabes porque esta fuente fue construida?**

- **No, Por qué**?- pregunto curiosa

- **Se decía que este lugar era el lugar de una triste y hermosa historia de amor… Entre dos miembros de un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail, hace mucho tiempo…**

- ** Fairy Tail?**- preguntó- **Como el parque?**- El solo asintió.

- ** En estos lugares hace mucho tiempo, cuando la magia existía, se ubicaba ese gremio.**

- ** Y de que va esta historia?**

- ** Quieres escucharla?**- dijo mirándola

- ** -Sí.**- dijo ella acomodándose para mirarlo de frente, con un ligero brillo en los ojos… Ese brillo que tenía al leer una historia con Levy, su baja y molestosa amiga peli azul.

- ** Pues ahí voy**- Él también se sentó para mirarla de frente, rogando acordarse bien de esa emotiva historia que le conto el viejo guarda.

_"Hace mucho tiempo, en el gremio Fairy Tail había un mago de fuego muy infantil, decía que lo había criado un dragón y se había unido al gremio para buscarlo. Después de cierto día, el viajo a un puerto de una ciudad cercana pues le habían dicho que posiblemente su padre estaría allí. Él se dirigió a ese lugar solo para encontrarse con un impostor que utilizaba su magia para enamorar a las chicas, una de las cuales al verlo se liberó del hechizo y le agradeció, diciendo que quería unirse a un gremio, sin decirle cual. Luego de eso ese tipo secuestro a las chicas, incluso a la que le había agradecido, pues ella creía que él era parte del gremio al que quería unirse. El la salvo sin proponérselo, pues el jugo con el nombre de su gremio, su hogar. Ella lo siguió al enterarse que ella iba a recomendar para entrar. Al llegar a Fairy Tail todos la recibieron como una familia, especialmente su nuevo amigo. Con el paso de los tiempos vivieron todo tipo de aventuras, desde la caza de la chica por ser de familia rica y huir, hasta viajes a otro mundo para salvar a sus amigos."_

- ** Creo que eso ya es exagerado**- soltó Lucy, pues ella pensaba que eso de otros mundo era puro cuento.

- **Yo no**- dijo el chico, molesto por la interrupción… Ya le costaba demasiado concentrarse en la historia para que la chica fuese a detenerlo-** Puedo Continuar?**

- **Sí, Adelante.-** dijo acercándose más. El suspiró y continuó

_"Bien… Como decía… Ah, sí. Siempre que ella estaba en problemas, el venía a salvarla. La protegía con su vida. Con el paso del tiempo ellos dos comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo con el otro y se enamoraron. Poco después de vencer a su peor enemigo, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, ambos se casaron. Vivian muy felices juntos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cierto día él llegó al gremio luego de una misión muy enfermo. Sus amigos lo llevaron con la médica del gremio para que lo curara. Ella les dijo la verdad, el tenía una enfermedad que lo llevaría al final, producto de la última batalla que tuvieron. Su esposa lloro cuando se enteró. Se acercó a él y lo beso. Ambos se abrazaron. A pesar de eso ambos intentaban vivir con normalidad. Paseaban cada tarde por los alrededores del gremio riendo y jugando. En uno de sus paseos llegaron a una fuente… Era pequeña, pero su agua era muy pura, con una vista perfecta del cielo. Decidieron hacerlo su lugar de reunión. Casi todos los días iban a ese lugar, incluso cundo a él le costaba permanecer en pie construyeron una casita para estar ahí, pues sentían que ese lugar era muy especial…_

- ** Pero si él estaba enfermo no era mejor dejarlo cerca de un doctor**- en la miró sin entender.-**Es decir, usaban magia no? Podrían haberlo curado…**

- **Era magia Lucy, no un milagro-** dijo el chico. Ella lo miro confundida- **El viejo me ha contado esta historia, pero me explico que lo que ese chico tenía ni la magia de sanación más fuerte lo podía ayudar. Puedo Continuar?**- Ella asintió- **Bien…**

"_Cierto día de julio, ellos dos se sentaron cera de esa fuente. Ambos con el presentimiento de que pasaría algo…. Luego de un rato hablando, él le dijo l que ella más temía. Que iba a morir… Ambos soltaron silenciosas lágrimas… Se abrazaron mutuamente. EN cierto punto el miro el cielo y luego a ella y dijo:_

_-__** Sabes… Este lugar parece tan cerca del cielo que se podría tocar… Si cuando no este me extrañas mucho, puedes venir a este lugar y acostarte mirando el cielo… Te puedo asegurar que yo en ese instante estaré a tu lado, aunque no me puedas ver, siempre observándote… Junto a ti... Sé que hoy me iré, no sé porque pero lo se… Siempre te cuidare...**_

_Ella lo miraba atónita, pero feliz… lloraba… El miro y le dio un beso… Se recostó en su hombro, cerró sus ojos y se fue…Durante dos años, cada día ella iba a ese lugar, para sentirse cerca de él. Ese hecho evito que cometiese una locura. Cada vez que estaba allí sentía su presencia, su mirada puesta en ella, su amor… Así ella dormía tranquilamente en se sitio. Tiempo después también enfermo, y no pudo ir a ese lugar, pero sabía que él estaba a su lado. Sus amigos sabían que se reuniría pronto con su amado, allá en lo alto. Pasó el tiempo. Cierto día, que todos estaban reunidos, ella les pidió que la llevasen a la fuente… Tenía el mismo presentimiento que ese día, pero ahora estaba ansiosa. Después de tanto insistir sus amigos la acompañaron. Cuando llegaron, se maravillaron por el lugar. Ella se separó de ellos y se sentó junto a la fuente, mirando el cielo… Así permaneció un rato. Sus amigos la miraron preocupados, tenían esa sensación y estaban tristes… Hasta que ella les hablo_

_**-No se pongan tristes, chicos… Estaré bien, en un lugar mejor… Y no estaré sola… Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero les agradezco el haberme acompañado todo este tiempo. El me viene a buscar… Me tengo que ir… Cuídense… Fairy Tail**__…_

_Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, viendo como cerraba poco a poco los ojos… Ellos la llamaban, pero ya no podía respóndeles. De repente atrás de ellos vieron una figura… Se quedaron sin habla al ver a su amigo, aquel que se había ido sin despedirse, al que tanto extrañaban, caminando hacia ella, igual que cuando antes de enfermar. La miraron a ella y se sorprendieron al ver como su cuerpo se hacía más joven y sus lacios cabellos recuperaban ese aire de vida que hace mucho les faltaba. Él se puso a su lado y el zarandeo dulcemente… Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo miró… Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en especial cundo él la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo. Ella lo miro y junto su frente con la de él. Ambos se miraron. Después de un rato miraron a sus amigos y sonrieron. Estos todavía no se recuperaban del asombro de verlo, ni mucho menos de verla a ella tan viva, como no estaba en mucho tiempo. El inclino su cabeza como agradeciendo y con sus típica sonrisa se despidió con la mano. Ella lo imito. Sus amigos entendieron el mensaje. "Gracias por todo, ahora nos vamos… juntos" … Se miraron entre ellos y llorando asintieron, sabían que, en donde quiera que estén ambos estarían bien… Nadie dijo nada. No era necesario. Él le agarro la mano a ella y se dirigió a la fuente, haciendo la seña característica del gremio. Todos lo imitaron, sonriendo y llorando… Ambos se miraron y caminaron... Desapareciendo en un resplandor dorado... Cuando este se acabó, la fuente había crecido, y en la pared de esta el símbolo del gremio parecía haber sido tallado, con la delicadeza de esa maga celestial y con la fuerza del mago de fuego… Como si firmasen que ese lugar fue testigo de ese amor puro… Amor que trascendió la vida… y la muerte."_

- ** Y… Que te pareció?**- preguntó el peli rosa después de terminar el relato.

- ** Una historia muy hermosa… No puedo creer que eso sucediese en un lugar como est**e… **Si es que de verdad sucedio.**..-dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas mientras e suspiraba por su actitud. Luego lo miró- Porque me la cuentas?

- ** En primer lugar, me acode cuando me la conto el viejo.-** dijo con naturalidad causándole una gota en la cabeza… No era la respuesta que quería.-** Y en segundo, pues me pareció perfecta para hacer lo que quería hoy…**

- **Que cosa?**

- ** Decirte lo que siento por ti**- dijo sonriendo con ternura y mirándola- **Decirte cuán grande es mi amor. Porque siento por ti lo mismo que ellos sentían, a pesar de que siempre peleamos y nos molestamos, te amo mucho. Quiero que pasemos la vida juntos, que riamos y lloremos juntos, que me permitas estar siempre a tu lado y amarte, que tengamos hijos juntos**- Al decir esto ella se sonrojo, pero el continuo como si nada.- **Que el amor que nos tengamos sea tan grande que se convierta en leyenda, que inspire a otros idiotas enamorados a declararse a sus novias… Por eso… Lucy-** Se arrodillo junto a ella, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su empapada chaqueta. Ella solo atino a taparse la boca con las manos… Eso que siempre había esperado estaba por ocurrir… Destapo la cajita, dejando a la vista un delicado anillo plateado, con una piedra en forma de estrella de color verde, rodeado de lo que parecía ser fuego…-** Te casarías conmigo?**

Ella lloraba de alegría. Se colocó a su altura sosteniendo sus manos. El la miro preocupado de que estuviese llorando. Sabía que las mujeres lloraban cuando le pedían matrimonio, pero era raro. Solo esperaba que no fuera como con Erza y Jeral… Ella casi lo mata cuando saco el anillo de su pastel de fresas…. Eso es otra cosa. Se miraron. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó

- ** Sí… Acepto.-** El el abrazo feliz. Se separaron y se dieron un pequeño beso… El cual termino por culpa de ese idiota elemento que nos permite vivir…. Ella sonreía y el la miraba como el idiota enamorado que era.-**Entonces…** -Él la miro expectante.- **Me lo pones tu o me lo pongo yo?**- Él la miro confundido. Ella suspiro y señalo la caja con el anillo dentro.

- ** -AHHH… Yo lo hago.-**dijo el chico sacándolo de la caja

- **-Eres un idiota.-** Le soltó. Y sonrió al ver como ese delicado anillo quedaba en su dedo. Levanto la vista.-** Pero eres mi idiota.-** El la miro atontado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir.

- ** Oy.. No soy idio…idi..i… AAACHUUUUU!**-ese fue un gran estornudo. Se limpió la nariz mientras ella reía…Para después estornudar como él. Ahora el burlón era el…

- **No te burles...-** dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ** Tu comenzaste. Vámonos ya, antes que nos resfriemos.**- Ella miro el cielo, todavía era de día.-Nuestras ropas están mojadas. – Dicho esto se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella se miró. Definitivamente se veía mal…

- **-Ci-Cierto…Estoy de acuerdo-** dijo dándole la mano. El la ayudo a levantarse- **Creo que tendremos que ir donde Gray y Juvia… Su casa está más cerca…**.

- ** -No quiero ir donde el hielo ese**.- dijo el chico molesto.

- -**Vamos, seguro todos están ahí… Además que nuestras casa están del otro lado del parque… Nos secaríamos al natural antes de llegar.-**

- ** Aye…-**Dijo el chico de mala gana. Seguramente todos lo molestarían por cómo le pidió matrimonio… Especialmente Erza… **-Vamos…**- dijo cabizbajo.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a irse… Entonces ella recordó el relato y miro fijamente la fuente… Estaba buscando eso…

-** Que pasa?**- pregunto el al ver como se detenía.

-**Nada… Es solo que como era el signo del gremio de la historia… Como era**.- El rio.

-**Igual al de este parque. Un hada con cola.**- dijo mirando a la fuente.- **No se saben si existen o no… Un eterno misterio… Una eterna aventura… O al menos eso me dijo el viejo.**

Entonces lo vio. El signo de un hada con cola, tallado profundamente en la piedra, como si se hubiese quemado, pero sin que el mismo signo tuviera muestra alguna de ello. Eso la sorprendió…Confirmando la historia de Natsu… Esa pareja de verdad existió… Recordó la historia y se dio cuenta de algo, un pequeño detalle… Muy parecido al pirómano de su chico y a que a ella le gustasen las estrellas…

- ** Natsu… Acaso no sabes los nombres de esa pareja?**

- ** Dm… El viejo nunca los menciono… Solo dijo que me podría interesar la historia…**

- ** Me pregunto por qué te la conto**…

- ** Yo también-** puso cara de concentración… y su estómago gruño-. **Tengo hambre. Démonos prisa…**

La chica rio y Asintió. Salieron del parque tranquilamente, sin fijarse en que eran vigilados por cierto anciano, sentado en la copa de un árbol.

- ** Ya me lo esperaba**- dijo Makarov mirando el cielo, para después mirar a la fuente. El signo del gremio fue iluminado por la luz del sol. Volvió a mirar a la pareja quienes se detuvieron mirando el cielo.-** Mismos nombres, mismos gustos, misma actitud… Definitivamente tendrían que quedar juntos… Espero que esta vez acabe mejor… Natsu… Lucy…**- Dicho esto… desapareció.

Y así, en este hermoso lugar…Este parque tan especial… Donde nadie se aburre si pone un pie en el… Donde amigos se conocen… Un hogar al aire libre… Donde una historia de amor sin fronteras comenzó y termino, Marca el inicio de un nuevo libro. Tal vez ya no es un gremio, tal vez no haya magos… Pero esa magia… Ese sentimiento que siempre han tenido de unidad… Sigue presente… En ese parque… Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Les gusto? No soy muy buena en estos temas, pero se me ocurrio el dia en que decidio llover cuando me encontraba en el parque... Y como tenia una libreta no dude en escribir._

_Admito que me encanta el Nalu, pero soy mala en escenas romanticas..._

**_Natsu:_**_ Entonces porque me hiciste decir cosas tan cursis?_

_Yo: Me quede sin ideas..._

**_Natsu: _**_Podias escribir "Casate conmigo" y ya..._

**_Lucy:_**___A mi me gusto. Me encanto el verte tierno_

**_Natsu *Colorado* :_**___Pe-Pero... Bueno si Lucy dice que esta bien esta bien..._

_**Happy: **__Te gusssstaaaaa_

_Yo: Tu no apareciste en el fic (Gato Metiche)_

**_Happy:_**___Aye! por eso me cole al final. Neko-san es mala..._

_Yo: No molestes..._

_Bueno eso es todo. Si me dan recomendaciones para futuras historias les agradeceria mucho, especialmente para mi otro fic... _

_Chao!_

_Reviews?_


End file.
